Friends and Partners
by acmabry
Summary: Starsky & Hutch are paired with two lady cops to bring down a mafia boss and a serial killer. A group story done for two special ladies commemorating our weekend of fun and laughter in June. Special thanks to all who contributed to this story: Bernadette, Wanda, Kathy K, Barbara, Linda, Marlene, Kathy C, Karen, Rusty, Marlene, Gracie
"Starsky! Hutchinson! In my office…now!" barked Captain Dobey.

The two detectives looked at the other with a "what did we do now look" as they got up to enter their Captain's office. They were still trying to figure out what was wrong when they noticed two ladies already in the office looking at a file.

"Ladies, these are my best detectives and will be able to help you with the situation at hand. This is Detective David Starsky and Detective Kenneth Hutchinson." the Captain said pointing to first one then the other of the two detectives.

"Starsky, Hutchinson, this is Detective Sandy Hogan and Detective Tammy White from the East Coast." introduced the Captain.

All four detectives reached across the chairs to shake hands. Starsky noticed that Sandy seemed to glance quickly down at his feet a couple of times, so he looked down to make sure his shoes were tied. Tammy shook Hutch's hand and seemed to hold tight just a quick second longer than necessary.

"They are working a case of stolen prescription drugs. It seems the drugs are being smuggled across state lines in stuffed ducks! The ladies have traced the source here to Bay City and need our help in catching the drug duck smuggling thieves." Dobey explained.

Both men were quick to deduce that Sandy and Tammy weren't your typical meter maids or armchair detectives. They were sharp and seemed up for a challenge. Just the kind of women to make the job interesting.

"How about you ladies get us up to speed while we grab a bite at Huggy's," Starsky said with a crooked grin.

"Huggy's? What's that?" asked Sandy.

"A cozy - I mean - quiet little bar run by a friend of ours. He'll make sure we have all the privacy we need to talk over this case." Hutch put a hand on Tammy's elbow as he guided her toward the office door.

Tammy sent Sandy a wink behind his back. "These guys think they're calling the shots", her look said.

'We'll straighten them out quick," Sandy's smile sent back **.**

A bit later, the four detective entered Huggy's. Looking around the restaurant, Tammy suggested a booth in the back. "We'll be able to talk about the case." Tammy said, giving Sandy another quick look.

Sandy smiled, realizing that Tammy had the same idea she had. Mixing business with a bit of pleasure. They both made sure that they sat next to the guys they had declared an interest in, without the guys even realizing. Tammy always had a thing for blue-eyed blonds. Sandy tended to lean toward dark, curly-haired men. The fact that he had blue eyes as well was a bonus. Tammy and Sandy had known each other a long while, making it easy to not have a conflict with each other over the guys.

Huggy sauntered over to their table looking at each one in turn. "What can I get for my two favorite detectives and these fine ladies?" he asked with a flourish.

"Everyone up for one of Huggy's delicious pizzas and some beers?" Starsky asked, clapping his hands together at the thought of food.

"Sounds good," they all agreed.

"OK, coming right up." Huggy said as he walked away.

"So," Tammy began, "back to getting to know you boys better. What kind of things do you like to do when you're not on duty?"

"U-us? Y-you want to know about us? I-I thought you might want to...uh...tell us about you..." Hutch stammered, turning pink at the nervous habit. He looked over at Starsky, pleading for a way out of his tangle.

Reaching over to give Hutch a quick pat on his arm, he grinned at the two women. "You have to forgive my partner. Hutch here, he gets a little nervous when he meets a beautiful lady. Don'tcha, Hutch?"

Glancing over at his partner with sparkling, sapphire blue eyes, Starsky was rewarded with a glare and a deepening blush on Hutch's face. "Don't worry, though, he'll come around in a minute." Starsky finished with a quick nod and a big grin aimed at his partner, accompanied with another light slap on his arm.

Sandy's eyes twinkled as she watched Starsky teasing his partner, earning her a quick wink from the dark-haired detective in return.

Tammy shared in Sandy's amusement but took pity on Hutch's embarrassment. Giving him a gentle smile, she told him, "It's okay, Ken, I get a little nervous when I meet someone for the first time. Don't worry about it." Another reassuring smile from Tammy, Hutch's face turned even more pinck if possible.

Deciding to give Hutch a break and give him time to recover, Starsky settled comfortably back into the booth. "So...what would you like to know about us?"

Hutch opened his mouth to reply but Starsky quickly continued on. "Hutch here is sort of a homebody and doesn't really like to go out much. But me, on the other hand, I like to do things that stimulate the mind!"

"Oh really, what sort of stimulating things?" Sandy asked as she leaned in closer, her curiosity peaked.

"Well, for instance, I love the opera," Starsky replied.

"The opera!" Hutch snorted. It was Hutch's turn to interject as he moved closer to Tammy. He gazed into her eyes as he explained, "Starsky's right, I do prefer to spend quiet evenings at home when I'm with the right lady. A nice bottle of wine, a candlelit dinner for two, soft music in the background and then afterwards...I like to stroke...the cords on my guitar while I sing a few verses of my favorite love songs."

"Oh my, that sounds absolutely lovely," Tammy swallowed nervously as she fanned herself.

Starsky cleared his throat, "I like to do those things, too!"

Hutch shot him a look and growled playfully, "You're going to the opera, remember!"

"Yeah, and when I go, you're going' with me, Blondie. I know how much you've been wantin' to go," Starsky retorted. "I'll let you know when there's one in town."

"You do that, Starsk. In the meantime, I'll stick with working on this new song I'm trying to write."

"Actually," Sandy said, looking dreamily into Starsky's eyes. "I love music of all kinds. Tammy, too. An opera might be kind of fun."

"R...Really?!" Starsky gulped and tried to hide his astonishment, at the same time ignoring the snickering he heard coming from Hutch's side of the table. He shot Hutch a look, silently warning him not to dare say one word.

"I'd love to hear your new song sometime, Ken, before Sandy and I have to go back east," Tammy added, flashing Hutch a bright, encouraging smile.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Starsky joined in, eagerly grasping at the opportunity to get out of the "opera" fiasco. "We can get together at your place, Hutch, and have a little music party. Right?" He grinned at his partner, waiting for confirmation.

"Well, sure, if Tammy and Sandy want to..."

Huggy's boisterous voice broke into the conversation, along with the aroma of fresh pizza. "Huggy's here with the beer and the best pizza in our fine city...don't you agree, detectives?"

Not waiting for a reply, Huggy dramatically placed two large, steaming pizzas bubbling with melting cheese and multiple toppings onto the table. "I hope you gracious ladies and gentlemen enjoy your meal!" He pronounced, then was off tending to the next table.

The foursome dug into the pizzas, suddenly realizing how hungry they really were. While they ate they continued to make small talk, getting to know each other.

For Starsky, this small talk was as important as investigating the next clue in a case. He believed these ladies were seasoned detectives, but he was always a little hesitant about working with female cops. He didn't know if they shared the same gut-wrenching cases, the ones that took them into really dark areas of death defying shoot outs where survival was uncertain…the unknown of what may happen.

Starsky looked at Hutch and realized he was thinking the same thing. Trusting these ladies could mean life or death for all of them.

"So, about the case, what're your thoughts?" Starsky asked Sandy. He was having trouble concentrating when Sandy looked at him, flashing her gorgeous smile.

"Well, so far what we know is that the drugs are being smuggled over here in stuffed ducks," Sandy replied.

"We need to find out by whom and when the next shipment is coming in. If we can get that information, then we might can figure out who to go after," Tammy added.

"Let's go back to the office," Hutch suggested. "We can take a closer look at the files and maybe have Minnie run some information through the computer. Something might turn up that way."

"Yeah," Starsky agreed. "Let's also talk to Huggy before we leave. Maybe he can find out something for us."

Hours later the foursome were deep in files and conversation, trying to piece together the details of the case. Minnie was able to find some information about the trucking companies back east, but nothing to tie the shipments to Bay City and the West Coast.

They had commandeered one of the interrogation rooms – both for the space to spread out the paperwork and for the chance to talk privately about the case. As they did, they learned a little more about each other. Tammy and Hutch both had medical training, Sandy and Starsky both loved cats.

They were interrupted when suddenly the interrogation room phone rang and Starsky went to answer it.

"Hello," he said. "Hiya Huggy! You found out something already?" The others watched as Starsky's face began to cloud over. He said nothing as Huggy relayed the unpleasant news into his ear. Glancing once or twice in Hutch's direction, his face held a mixture of worry, fear, and growing anger.

After hanging up the phone Starsky walked over to Hutch and sat down to face him. "Huggy heard that Forrest may be involved. His snitch is looking into it more but said for all of us to be careful, including Tammy and Sandy."

Starsky noticed the change in Hutch's demeanor almost immediately. "Hey, you okay?" Starsky asked as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Huh...oh, yeah," Hutch said, trying to brush off the uneasy feeling he felt with the mention of Forrest's name.

"You know he's been out for a good while now, he hasn't made any attempt to try anything and he's not going to!" Starsky reassured his partner.

"I know, I know," Hutch answered. He forced a smile but he still couldn't shrug off the chill that ran down his spine and neither could Starsky.

"So, who is Forrest?" Sandy asked the two detectives. Hutch remained silent.

Starsky watched his partner thoughtfully for several seconds then replied, "He's a well-known mafia boss, Hutch and I put him away a couple of years ago. He dealt heavily in heroin, prostitution, you name it, and he had his dirty, little hands in it! What we have yet to figure is how he got out of prison!"

"Sounds like a real nice fellow!" Tammy chimed in.

Sandy and Tammy both got the distinct impression that there was more to Forrest than they were saying. An electric current had passed between the two men at the mention of the mafia boss's name, making the hairs on the backs of their necks rise. But neither woman was about to be scared off.

"Look," Sandy said. "Don't give us the kid gloves treatment. Give it to us straight. What are you really worried about with this Forrest guy?"

Starsky looked at Hutch and Hutch looked back at his partner, his best friend. More importantly, Starsky was his brother, not in blood, but closer than most brothers by birth. Hutch knew he would have to relive one of the worst ordeals of his life. One that he would have rather died than go through, and he would have if not for Starsky.

"It's a sore subject for Hutch, and for me too," Starsky explained. "See, Forrest had a girlfriend named Jeannie. She got away from him and started seeing Hutch. When Forrest couldn't find her, he sent some of his goons to try and make Hutch talk. They kidnapped him and held him hostage, shooting him up with horse to get him addicted. Hutch ended up telling Forrest where she was. They wanted to kill him then, but luckily Hutch escaped and was found by another officer. It was rough but he kicked his addiction and we put Ben Forrest behind bars."

Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze of support.

At the end of Starsky's story, Tammy and Sandy silently telegraphed messages to each other. As close as their new acquaintances are, they were just as close to one another. They both had their own horror stories to tell. In fact, they were sure that their own arch nemesis was as bad as the one they had just heard about. The girls could feel the pain and sadness of the guys, especially Hutch.

"Look,, let's call it a night," said Starsky as his hand lingered on Hutch's shoulder. "We are all beat and I'm ready to get outta here. What say we go by Hutch's, order some take out. We'll get some music going and relax a bit. We can carry these files with us and look through them again later – if we feel like it."

A few minutes later, they were in the Torino and heading toward Venice Place. Starsky and the ladies sensed Hutch's gloom and sadness, so Starsky took the long way home, driving by the beach.

Hutch watched the waves and felt the salt air blowing on his face, and a peace settling in on him. "Leave it to Starsky," Hutch thought. "He always knows just what I need to calm down."

They drove through the canal district where Hutch once lived. As they passed Hutch's old home, Tammy felt a bit of excitement looking at the canal in the front of his old home. For a second she forgot about the case they were working on and the story of Hutch, until she saw the ducks swimming by.

"Look, ducks!" she said excitedly.

Everyone in the car laughed at her excitement and the gloom of the moment was broken. Sandy laughed even harder since, as Tammy's dearest friend, she understood Tammy's particular fondness for ducks.

A short time later, they arrived at Venice Place. As they climbed the stairs to Hutch's apartment, Sandy shared story about Tammy writing a report on a crooked carny game that involved plastic ducks. Sandy told them that Tammy had missed a correcting one word and the letter "f" was where the "d" should be!

As Hutch reached over the door sill for the key, everyone still laughing at the story, the door pushed opened. Instinctively, all four cops pulled their weapons. Starsky and Hutch looked at the girls and told them to wait outside.

Tammy and Sandy looked at each other and at the same time said," Seriously!"

Nodding to each other, they followed the boys into Hutch's home.

Sandy took a quick look around at a clearly tossed living room." Well, Hutch you've either been ransacked, or you are one very sloppy guy."

Hutch's feeling of peace and calm disappeared as he walked into his apartment. He stooped down to pick up a plant that had taken a hard hit by whomever trashed his living room. This time it was Starsky's turn to put a reassuring hand on Hutch's shoulder.

Tammy and Sandy were moved by the obvious concern the brunette showed his partner, and the comfort the blond accepted…needed. Hutch sat the uprooted plant on a table and he looked around at the other green leafy casualties. Taking a deep breath, he offered one soft word, "Damn".

Starsky called Dobey and made him aware of the latest dilemma. He found Hutch's guitar in one piece, thankful "They" hadn't destroyed Hutch's prized possession.

Tammy and Sandy were no strangers to the ugly world of crime, burglaries and ransacked houses, but somehow this particular crime was personal. Both women had heard about the famous "Dynamic Duo" before they'd arrived. But meeting them in person gave the nickname an entirely new meaning. Yes, they were "dynamic," but more than that, they were also kind, gentle, and sensitive and obviously cared a great deal for one another, not only as cops but more so as friends. Tammy and Sandy understood them well, for their relationship was very similar.

Hutch apologized, frustrated and embarrassed that their new colleagues and friends had walked into a disaster instead of the nice evening they had planned. Once again, the dark-haired part of the duo showed support to his blond counterpart and tried to lighten the tension surrounding them all.

Once the forensics team arrived to brush the place for prints and collect evidence, Starsky suggested they all go to his place and continue their evening plans. Starsky had already thrown some of Hutch's clothing into a duffle bag, knowing his partner would be staying the night at his apartment. He grabbed Hutch's guitar as well.

Both Starsky and Hutch knew danger was lurking. Hutch put the key to his apartment in his pocket, but the piece of metal was useless at this point. Someone wanted them and a wooden locked door obviously wasn't going to stop them.

No one slept too soundly that night! Starsky gave Tammy and Sandy his bed. He didn't want to take them back to their hotel because they could be in grave danger. He wasn't sure if any of Forrest's goons would be lurking outside. Hutch made a joke about how it just wasn't right that these two lovely ladies were sharing his bed and he and Starsk were out in the cold.

"What is wrong with this picture?" he joked. Starsky found pillows and blankets in the closet for them to use for camping out in the living room. Starsky claimed the couch and Hutch tried the rocker but then moved to the floor to keep his long legs from cramping.

The next morning, Hutch awoke to the sweet smell of coffee – which made him happy. He looked into the kitchen and saw Tammy at the stove turning bacon and Sandy setting the table. He smiled, then headed toward the bathroom.

Starsky stretched and yawned "Surely the blond blintz isn't cooking?" He asked as he entered the kitchen.

"No, he's in the bathroom," Sandy said. "We just wanted to show you two how much we appreciate you letting us stay here last night."

When Hutch came into the kitchen, Starsky went to take his turn in the bathroom.

Tammy handed Hutch a mug of steaming coffee. "Thanks, sweet lady! This all smells so good!" Hutch flashed Tammy a bright smile.

Starsky came back in wearing the tightest jeans Sandy had ever seen. She gripped the edge of the kitchen sink. "Would you like some coffee, David?" She asked in a bit of whispery voice as she found it hard to speak. Tammy gave her a look that said, just breathe! Starsky picked up a piece of bacon and fed her a bite.

"Now, who wants scrambled eggs?" asked Hutch. "I scramble a mean egg."

"I'll make toast!" Tammy volunteered so she could stand close to Hutch.

A few minutes later, the four sat down to a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and steaming cups of freshly made coffee.

"Isn't this great, Hutch?" Starsky exclaimed. He sat holding a fork and knife, looking like a king reigning over a banquet.

"You bet! I could get used to this real quick," his partner agreed with a quick nod and a grin. "Thanks again, ladies!"

"Our pleasure," Tammy and Sandy said as one, smiling at each other, their minds once again in sync.

Breakfast over and the dishes washed, the group turned their attention to the files they had brought. Their mood became more somber as they started to look over them again.

"Just what drugs in particular are being shipped?" Hutch asked, looking at Tammy.

"Well," Tammy said, "Important pain meds like OxyContin, for people with cancer. What makes me so mad is that there will be a shortage for the people who need them most!"

Starsky asked, "What other drugs are involved? What info do you have on the distribution? Who all is involved?"

"As far as we can tell, it started out here in Southern California, but has spread eastward," Tammy answered tensely. "And that's where Sandy and I come in. As Captain Dobey said, we managed to trace the source back here to Bay City."

Sandy joined in. "Narcotics mostly...OxyContin, morphine, Demerol, other prescription drugs and heroin thrown in, of course. All highly addictive drugs that require professional medical supervision. They bring a high revenue to the dealers and a steady income from those they get hooked on the drugs."

Sandy didn't miss the flash of sadness and fear that flickered in Hutch's eyes, or the concerned, understanding look he received from his partner. "From what we have found out so far, the drugs are being transported across state lines inside toy stuffed yellow ducks. And these ducks are being distributed by a manufacturer named 'Toys Extravaganza'," she explained.

"What we don't know is who is behind all of this. Do you think this Forrest could be the person we're looking for and is using 'Toys Extravaganza' as a front for his operations?" Sandy asked.

Tammy looked earnestly at the detectives sitting across from her and Sandy, both listening intently to the narrative. "I am determined to get to the bottom of this," she stated firmly. "We HAVE to find who is responsible for this drug distribution. So many young people and others are being hurt and sent into a life of misery because of this man. He needs to be stopped and I know we can do this if we work together. We have to." Her voice caught at the end and she took a deep breath to calm down. Sandy reached over and gave Tammy's arm a comforting squeeze.

They all could tell that solving this case was extremely important to Tammy, and so it took on the same importance for them all. They were quickly becoming one unified team.

Starsky turned toward his partner with a thoughtful look on his face. "Ya know, Hutch, Forrest has been laying low since he got out. And that toy place is over north of the city, in the warehouse district. Do you think there's a connection? That this creep has decided to go back into business?"

Hutch lowered his head and slowly shook it. "I don't know Starsk." Starsky knew what was going through his partner's head. He placed his hand on Hutch's arm and gave a little squeeze. Sandy looked at Tammy. They both knew the closeness these two had. It was the same closeness she and Tammy shared.

"Maybe we better get out on the streets. We seem to have a lot of work ahead of us," Sandy said softly. She knew the memories of Hutch's past was in full gear right now. It was time to get this Forrest guy and they needed everyone to have a clear head. They knew they had to have each other's backs. They all looked at each other and knew what each other was thinking. Outside Hutch's door the danger would begin, but Sandy felt the comfort of knowing they had the best protection ever...each other. They were all good together.

After a call to the precinct, they agreed to meet with Dobey to give him a "heads up" and to see if he had any extra information on Forrest. Just before they went out, Starsky stopped Sandy by placing his hand on her elbow. He waved Hutch and Tammy to go on ahead.  
"You two go on. We'll catch up in a minute." Seeing Hutch's silent question, he nodded, indicating all was okay. When the two were out of hearing distance, he turned to face Sandy.

"Tammy seems to be pretty involved in this case. I don't want to sound too pushy but is it personal?"

Giving a little sigh, Sandy hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Not personal exactly, but these drug cases bother her a lot. Tammy has such a big, kind heart that she hates to see what these pushers and their drugs do, especially to young people. That big heart of hers is one thing that makes her such a good cop, but it opens her up to be hurt, too."

Sensing a kindred spirit in Starsky, she went on, "Tammy is like a sister to me. We used to live in different states and got together as much as we could." Chuckling, she added, "Sometimes I wonder why the phone lines don't burn for as much as we talked with each other." Voice softening, Sandy went on, "It's like that with Hutch and you too, isn't it? He's your brother just like Tammy is my sister, closer even."

Looking up into his handsome face, she could see the barely discernible nod and also the truth in those deep, blue eyes.

Starsky was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Sandy, someone he had known for less than one day. "Yeah, Hutch has that same big heart. They make quite a pair. Sometimes I wor..." The sound of returning footsteps stopped him from going on.

His partner's voice floated up the stairway. "Starsk? You coming? Dobey will waiting to talk to us. Tammy and I will be in the car."

"Be right there, Hutch." Looking down at Sandy he smiled and asked, "Ready? I think we have some drug pushers to catch."

"Absolutely! With us four they don't stand a chance," she grinned back.

With his hand on her shoulder, he guided her out the door and down the stairs to meet up with the other half of their newfound team.

In the car Tammy looked at Hutch and addressed him in a compassionate, an almost apologetic tone. "I think I know how you feel. It was quite a traumatic thing you went through, Hutch. I'm sorry and know it's a struggle for you every day. It really breaks my heart when I see these kids out on the street and I know they are all doped up.:

"But that also makes me even more determined to get these guys off the street. I hate what they do. Some of these kids don't stand a snowball's chance in hell out on those streets with these guys pushing this crap on them. Your partner really cares about you. I see it in his eyes. He's worried about you. His eyes say it all.

If he could, he'd get that Forrest and kick his butt from here to the other end of the world. He's mad, Hutch. He's mad for what they did to you. Sandy and I have that same connection. When you're together as long as we've been, you develop a really close, but comfortable, relationship. Hey, I'm glad Dobey paired us together. We will get him, Hutch. That dirt bag won't know what hit him. We will be the dynamic foursome."

Hutch looked at her with those blue eyes..." Yes, I believe we will Tammy."

The group of four newly united cops and friends walked into the precinct together and found themselves quickly met by Capt. Dobey, "About time you four got here!" he barked.

Turning to the ladies, the Captain added with a wink, "Watch yourselves ladies, you never know what these two will get you into."

"Aw, Cap. Come on, give us a break," whined Starsky.

"Okay, let's go in my office, see what you have." Dobey said heading to his desk. They all followed after him.

As they all found seats, the Captain took a second look at this group of four. Across from his desk was Starsky sitting in the chair with, Hutch perched on the arm close to Starsky. To the right, Sandy was sitting in a chair with Tammy settled on the arm, mirroring their male partners. Dobey had to laugh to himself as he mused where this new assigned team would lead. "So what do you guys have in the way of information?"

"Sandy here can make some good bacon." chimed Starsky.

"With the case Starsky, the case!" bellowed the Captain.

Sandy and Tammy both covered the lower part of their faces with their hands, trying to hide their amusement. Glancing up at Tammy, Sandy knew they were thinking the same thing. No words were necessary. They instinctively liked this captain they had met only yesterday. Yesterday? The phrase 'What a difference a day makes' popped into Sandy's mind.

Beneath the gruff exterior, they could see the heart of gold Dobey tried to unsuccessfully hide and knew that he truly cared about his two detectives as if they were family. Briefly, they found themselves wishing they could become a more permanent part of this special team. But for now, they had a case to solve.

"Captain, may I inform you of what Sandy and I know, then we could from there?" Tammy asked and then quickly added, "I mean if that's alright with you?"

"I wish someone would do some kind of informing, before it's time to retire," the captain answered back.

"Alright. Some time ago Sandy and I drew a case involving traffic prescription painkillers. Sadly, we discovered how they were sneaking them pass the law. A little girl about five came across a stuffed toy animal, a yellow duck on the side of road by the playground. She was with her older brother and figured it would not hurt her to keep it. She loves ducks, and the family didn't have much extra money for toys"

"Once the kids were home, the little girl took her new friend she called Daisy to her room. While she was playing with it, the pulled a thread off the duck. While she pulled it, the duck body ripped open and a bunch of brightly colored pills in a plastic bag spilled out. The little girl thought they were candy. By time anyone checked on her she was dead. Overdosed on smuggled prescription painkillers. Her brother never forgave himself, the next year, he threw himself in front of a train."

Tammy couldn't continue, she started to cry. Hutch made his way over to Tammy and quickly pulled her to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, and with his other hand guided her head close to his chest, stroked her hair.

Sandy took over. "Captain, we think that somehow the toy duck fell off a truck and ended up on the road. We have been running into dead ends never getting a break in the case. That is until we got word they were in your area. We think this Forrest guy may be lead we need."

Just then the phone rang. It was Huggy calling task if the four of them could meet him at the Pits. When they got there Huggy said Humphries had gotten out of prison six months ago and rumor had it he was teamed up with Forrest.

"Humphries had a fleet of trucks and a warehouse down on Industrial Drive, compliments of some big guys on the East Coast," Huggy explained... He said they could be moving the drugs that way. ", Only thing though is the info came from Mickey and you know he would sell his old lady for ten bucks," he added.

The boys asked Huggy to call a cab for Tammy and Sandy. It was decided that they would head back to Metro and let Dobey know about this latest development. See if they could find out anything more about Humphries.

"In the meantime, we'll go talk to Mickey and see what we can get from him, I don't think he would be giving out false information since he is afraid of Starsky," Hutch said. "We'll get with you ladies later for dinner, OK?"

It did not take a lot of time for Starsky and Hutch to locate Mickey. All they had to do was find the nearest bar. As they entered, they could see Mickey huddling in the far corner, nervous and shaking as always.

The pair headed in Mickey's direction, but not before Hutch stopped Starsky. "Look partner, I know you are still upset with Mickey about setting me up, but we need information from him and we need it fast. So, let me talk to him. He's so scared of you, he might completely clam up."

Starsky looked at Hutch, the fury Hutch had referred to turning his eyes into a boiling blue. But the brunet knew his partner was right and, with a quick nod in Mickey's direction, gave Hutch the unspoken consent to talk with the snitch.

Sliding over in the booth, Mickey said shakily, "Hiya Hutch, Hiya Starsky," as he glanced nervously in Starsky's direction.

"Mickey, what have you got for us?" Hutch immediately got down to business. They didn't have time for pleasantries. The longer they stayed there, the more chance that Starsky would snap and Mickey would be no longer useful as a snitch…or anything else for that matter. "We don't have a lot of time, so spill it!"

Mickey confirmed what he had told Huggy earlier. That Forrest and Humphries were a team now and were using the toy distributor to ship drugs. Mickey told them the next shipment was going out that night – it was the biggest yet and that all the major players would be there. Since it was so big, they couldn't afford to have anything to go wrong.

Hutch looked at Starsky and realized they were going to have to move faster than planned. If Mickey was right, Forrest, Humphries, and possibly others would gang up that very night. If they were lucky, they could possibly close this case and have them all in jail by morning.

Throwing ten bucks on the table, they turned and left as one, not even acknowledging Mickey, who breathed a sigh of relief that the two were gone.

"Hutch," Starsky said as they climbed into the Torino. "Let's take a quick ride by Industrial and just eyeball the place, take a look at the layout. We need to get with Dobey so we can make plans for getting in there tonight."

Hutch agreed. He called the information in to Captain Dobey. Dobey agreed to let Sandy and Tammy know what was going on. They would be waiting for the guys at the station so plans could be made. "But, under no circumstances are you two to go inside alone!" Dobey bellowed over the radio, "I know how you two are! You get back here and we'll all go together – understood?!"

"Yes Cap., we understand." Hutch agreed. "We'll be careful."

Starsky cut the car off as they sat outside the gates of the shipping company. They could see some activity, but not enough.

"Think we need to go in and check it out?" Starsky asked.

"Nah, we go in, get in trouble, I'll have to hear about it from Dobey forever. Besides, this is too big, we do need back up. Come on, let's get back to the station." Hutch said.

Starsky agreed and put the car in gear while Hutch radioed their intentions to the captain.

Dobey was pleased that, for this time, at least, Starsky and Hutch had listened to him and had not decided to hold their own private party. Sandy and Tammy had arrived and were listening in on the conversation.

All four heard the gunshots, all four heard the screeching of tires, and all four heard the silent static of the radio.

Tammy and Sandy, speechless and finding it hard to breath, looked at each other. After they heard the shots on the radio, they heard the captain's panicked voice calling for the detectives. "STARSKY, HUTCH, STARSKY, HUTCH."

The captain immediately yelled from his office for cars to be sent to the Industrial Park. He jumped from his chair, pulling his holster and gun out of the drawer. He ran out of the office, at first forgetting about the girls sitting there visibly shaken. But then he turned back to them and said, "Come on, we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Starsky! What the hell?!" Hutch yelled, as bullets rent the air, sending shocking sound waves through the atmosphere. The radio was still clasped tight in his hand as he scooted down and leaned toward his partner.

"Don't know, Hutch! Hold on!" Starsky yelled back, just as one of the flying bullets found its mark on the right front tire. The tire exploded, sending the car into a wild spin.

The Torino was a bright splash of red against the pavement as Starsky desperately tried to control the spinning vehicle. While twisting the wheel, trying to bring the tons of metal under his control, the rear end of the car slammed into a dumpster, one of many lining the lane. The car came to a sudden smoking, jolting halt.

With no time to think, they were both out of the car and running. Starsky looked at his partner and noticed blood running from a head wound.

"Hutch...are you ok?"

Hutch wincing from the cut called out, "just keep running Starsk or I'm going to have more than just a head cut to worry about. I'm ok but..." Just then a bulletin went past him at the speed of light.

"What are we going to do Hutch? These bastards mean business and I only have one clip left."

"Just hope Dobey and the girls with the rest of the department find us before it's too late buddy. We have to find shelter and quick."

"Don't worry, detectives. I'll make sure you have all the shelter you need," came a menacing, familiar sounding voice.

Starsky recognized the voice immediately. He looked at Hutch and saw his face go a deathly white, making the blood trickling down the side of his face even brighter. He sent a silent message for him to be strong, help was on the way.

"Forrest, Starsky growled.

"Yes, Detective Starsky, I'm back. Thanks to a certain judge that decided to take a look at my case. He felt I had been wrongly accused of my crimes and proceeded to set me free. And, now, it seems that you two are in my way again. No worries, I'll make sure this time that you are both out of my way for good. Come on, drop your guns and get inside, I don't want any of your cop buddies to find you two."

Starsky and Hutch stood and walked inside the warehouse. As they were ushered into a small room in the back far corner, any hope of being found dwindling.

About that time, Humphries showed up, out of breath and with his toupee flopping down his face.

"What are you doin' Forrest?" he asked. "The last thing we need are two cops to worry about! This last shipment is just about ready to go. We need to get back, finish up, and get outta here," Humphries said, clearly agitated as to how things had progressed this far.

"Listen, you idiot"' Forrest said growling into Humphries face. "The only reason you are part of this operation is because of the deal that judge made me agree to. But, with these two, it's personal and I'm going to settle this score once and for all. Cuff them to those posts and go on back to the loading docks. I'll be there in just a few minutes. Get their guns on your way out," he ordered.

Humphries, still not happy with the situation, mumbled under his breath and proceeded to handcuff the detectives as Forrest ordered. He gathered their guns and, with one last look at Forrest, headed out of the warehouse.

Forrest walked up to Hutch and took his face in his hands. "You are looking a lot better than the last time I saw you cop!" he said, spitting out the last word. "Looks like you are good and cleaned up. Maybe I can take care of that – wouldn't you like to have some of that medicine singing in your veins again?" he asked, pulling a case out of his pocket. Opening the case, Hutch saw a needle, spoon, and a small bag of white terror.

Starsky saw the look of fear and panic on Hutch's face and strained against the cuffs, trying to reach his partner, trying to shield him from the pain that was about to be injected into him.

Forrest stepped back, momentarily caught off guard by the utter fierceness of Starsky trying to protect Hutch. He saw that look Hutch gave Starsky, one of love and friendship. Right then, Forrest knew what he could do to really inflict pain on the blond detective.

"Hutchinson," Forrest said icily as he put the heroin into the spoon and heated it up over the flame of a candle. "I can tell you are close to your partner, probably closer than brothers. So, it's just not fair that you get to enjoy this good medicine all by yourself."

Grabbing Starsky's arm, Forrest yanked the shirt sleeve up to expose his arm and veins. A low growl of menacing hatred came from Hutch as he realized what Forrest was about to do. Starsky fought as best he could, but he was held tight by two of Forrest's goons that had arrived in time for the show.

The detectives struggled against their bonds, both metal and human but were no match against Forrest and his goons. Hutch's wrists became bloody from trying to break the cuffs. He grew lightheaded from the struggle and blood loss.

Starsky was writhing and kicking for all he was worth, fear building up in him at what was to come.

Suddenly, in all the noise and struggles, there was the distinct click of a gun. Immediately, the struggling and fighting stopped, frozen in a second of time. Then there came the distinct click of another gun.

"Ya know Tammy, they say one of the most dangerous things in the world is a woman with a gun." Sandy said with a steely voice, pointing her gun straight at Forrest.

"Yes, Sandy, that's what they say, but they're not quite right, are they?" Tammy said in a matching steely voice, pointing her gun straight at Forrest's goons.

"No, they're not. The most dangerous things in the world is a woman pointing her gun at someone who wants to hurt those she cares about. Wouldn't you agree, Tammy?" Sandy said with the same steel in her voice.

"I would agree with that completely," Tammy confirmed. "So, gentlemen, unless you want to find out just how dangerous we two can be…I suggest you drop that needle and any guns you have on you…now!"

Forrest looked at the women and knew they would shoot if he moved any closer to Starsky's arm with the needle. But he thought if he could talk to them, maybe distract them, he might manage to get away.

Just then, Dobey and backup burst into the room. Quickly appraising the situation, he ordered the ladies to stand down and the uniformed officers to cuff and arrest Forrest and his goons.

Sandy and Tammy immediately went to Starsky and Hutch, uncuffing them and checking them for injuries.

"Ladies, I thought I told you to wait for back-up! To not go flying into this warehouse without help. You both have been hanging around these two too long." Dobey barked but still managed to sound affectionate.

"Captain," Sandy started, "once we cornered Humphries, he broke and told us where Starsky and Hutch were. He told us what Forrest was going to do, we didn't want to take a chance and wait that long."

"Oh, by the way, did you find Humphries, Captain?" Tammy asked innocently.

Laughing, the Captain answered. "Yes, we did. Handcuffed and bald and crying like a baby. You two must have really put the scare in him."

"Well, we can be scary when we want to be Captain." Sandy said with the same innocent tone.

"But," Tammy insisted, "We need to check these two out and make sure they're ok." In full medical mode, Tammy bent to check out the two detectives.

"Here, Hutch, how about lying down and letting me look at that cut." Concerned about his increasing paleness and unsteadiness, her voice was soft yet still carried a commanding tone with it.

"N...no," he protested, still leaning into Tammy. "I'm fine. We need to get back to the station and..."

Sandy and Starsky came over and knelt beside the pair.

"Better listen to her, Hutch. Tammy has had some medical training and she's very good at it. She knows what she's doing."

"Yeah, Hutch, do what she says," Starsky reiterated, at the same time placing his hands on Hutch's shoulders and gently lowering him to the ground.

Reaching out to grasp Starsky's arm, he insisted, "Starsky, I tell you, I'm fine. Are you OK?"

"Let Tammy be the judge of that, partner, and yes, I am fine. Just a little shook up, but I'm good" he retorted, keeping his hand on Hutch's shoulder and turning his worried eyes to Tammy, silently asking for reassurance.

Sandy stayed beside Starsky, placing one hand over Hutch's and the other on Starsky's back.  
When Tammy removed the bandanna, the cut started oozing again. She replaced the makeshift bandage and continued performing a quick neuro check on him-checking his pupils, orientation, reflexes, pulse rate.

Captain Dobey came over and stood next to the group. Seeing the three huddled around Hutch, he leaned in to get a closer look at the fallen man.

"Do I need to call an ambulance?" He couldn't quite hide his concern and worry for one of his favorite detectives.

Tammy looked up and saw that concern in his eyes. 'He really does love these two,' she thought. 'No matter how hard he tries to hide it sometimes, it's always there.' Once again, she found herself wishing to be a part of his team.

"Captain, he may need a couple of stitches and I'm afraid he may have a headache for a while. His neuro status is normal and his pulse is strong. But think he should be checked out."

Hearing the word "ambulance," Hutch struggled to sit up and looked to Starsky for help. "Starsk?"

"No, Cap. We'll take him in and get him checked out," Starsky answered, giving Hutch a pat on the shoulder and assuring him with a look that all was taken care of. "We'll take care of him, Cap."

"Well, see that you do, Starsky," he replied gruffly, unsuccessfully trying to mask his relief that Hutch wasn't seriously injured. "Forrest and Humphries are on their way back to the precinct. After today, I don't think they'll see daylight for a long time to come."

His voice changed to one of grateful admiration as he turned to the two women. "Great job, ladies. I'm proud of both of you. You did a fine job today. I promise that your superiors will get a report of this." To Starsky, he added, "As soon as you get your partner taken care of, I expect a thorough report...in triplicate!"

"Sure thing, Cap. As soon as we get Hutch checked out, we'll be there," Starsky echoed back with a grin him.

"And, Starsky," Dobey added. "I left a cruiser here for you to drive. I arranged for your car to be towed in. You can't drive it with that blown out tire."

"Thanks a lot, Cap. Appreciate it." He gave his Captain a nod and put aside thoughts of his beloved car. There were other priorities to see to first. Turning back to Hutch, worry still in his eyes, he gave his partner an encouraging smile. "Ready to get off that ground and go get checked out, buddy?" Starsky asked, as he helped him to sit up.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," he answered, grabbing onto Starsky's arm for support.

Tammy placed a staying hand on Hutch's shoulder. "You feel like you can get up and walk, Hutch?"

"I think so, Tammy, but you may need to give me a hand. I'm still feeling a little woozy." he replied, flashing Starsky a brief smile and getting one in return. 'I know what you're doing, partner,' his look said.

All three helped him stand and Starsky kept a firm grip on his arm until he was sure Hutch was steady. Hutch put one arm around his partner's shoulders. "Thanks, Starsk," he whispered. He put his other arm around Tammy's shoulders. "Thanks, Tammy, for everything. I'll try to make it up to you later."

"First we get you taken care of, then we can talk," she answered with a little laugh and placed her arm around his waist for extra support.

Starsky tightened his hold in Hutch's shoulder. "Yeah, partner, let's get you to the hospital. I want to make sure you're really okay."

Sandy came up alongside Starsky and put a hand on his jacket sleeve. Feeling Sandy's touch, Starsky put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close, giving her a quick hug.

Sandy and Starsky settled in the front seat and turned to look at their counterparts in the back. Hutch was comfortably leaning against Tammy with her hand in his.

"Okay, buddy?" Starsky asked, taking in the still too pale features.

"I'm beginning to feel a little better now, Starsk. No worries," he answered, hoping to convince his partner he would be all right. Even though, in reality, he was beginning to feel sick to his stomach and his headache was worsening. The last thing he wanted to do was to further worry Starsky.

"Okay, Tammy?" Sandy asked.

"We're doing fine, Sandy. I'll take care of our patient back here."

"I'm sure you will," Sandy replied with a wink.

Starsky reached over for Sandy's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Then, turning the ignition key, he called out, "Let's get this boy to the hospital and taken care of." He pulled out of the lot, leaving the crime scene and its madness behind.

When they were nearly to the hospital, Tammy felt Hutch lean into her. Thinking he had fallen asleep, she gently squeezed his hand. When she didn't getting a response back, she squeezed harder. Still nothing. She moved closer to look at him, then called out to Starsky and Sandy,

"Better get moving, he's passed out. I think he took a harder hit than I thought."

Sandy looked back at her partner, checking his Hutch's pulse and pupils, trying to nudge him. She knew Tammy knew what she was doing, also knew the look of concern on her face was real. "Anything I can do Tammy?"

Shaking her head Tammy urged, "Just get to the hospital, fast. He's fading fast."

Starsky treed to hold it together, taking a peek in the rearview mirror, wishing he had shot Forrest and Humphries. He thought that if anything happened to his dearest and devoted friend, he would finish those two, damn the law and his career.

Sandy noticed the grim look on Starsky's face and tears in his eyes. She reached over and squeezed his arm to let him know she was there for him. Sandy remembered not too long ago it was she who had worried Tammy, thinking that she could possibly her closest, dearest, true friend. It was a time when Tammy had been shot in the stomach during a raid on a group of Russian mobsters. Ruthless men who dealt in drugs and sex slaves, which involved children.

It seemed like an eternity to Sandy when it was touch and go for her sister/friend. She spent every day and night at Tammy's bedside, wanting to be there when she woke up. Never once allowing herself to think that she would lose Tammy.

It wasn't until a week later when Tammy woke up and first thing she saw was a very weary-looking Sandy, asleep in a chair next to her bed.

"Hey, girl, you look rough," Tammy told her as she tried to remember what had happened.

"Thanks, friend," returned Sandy; feeling sleepy, hungry, worried, and grateful, all at the same time. Tammy reached her hand out to her friend, knowing Sandy had been there, by her side the whole time.

"Sorry to worry you." Tammy said weakly.

"Who me? Worried? I knew you would be okay," chipped Sandy, trying to hold back tears.

"Hey, Sandy, did we get those bastards?" Tammy had asked, hoping all of the pain had been worth it.

Sandy looked at her friend and assured her. "We got them, every last one."

Sandy was jolted out of her memory, when the car came to a fast and hard stop. They were finally at the hospital. Starsky barely put the car into gear before he jumped out and opened the back door to reach for Hutch.

"Hutch, Hutch, come on buddy stay with me," cried a very frightened Starsky.

Sandy had run into the hospital bringing with her a gurney, nurses and doctor. Starsky placed Hutch on the gurney and he was rushed into the emergency room. Starsky, Tammy and Sandy were left alone in the hall, each holding onto each other as if life depended on them. It did.

After what seemed to be an eternity, but was actually only about five hours, the doctor and neurologist came out to speak to Starsky.

"Your partner is in bad shape I'm afraid. The hit to his head was very severe. There is swelling building up in his head, putting pressure on his brain. We have put him into a medically induced coma to help with the swelling. I won't lie, it's going to be touch and go for a while. We should know for sure by tomorrow if surgery will need to be done. Time will tell."

A very pale and visibly shaken Starsky, asked the doctor, "Can...Can..." taking a deep breath, "Can I see him?"

Sandy tried to hold back tears from, a combination of her recollection of her close call, almost losing her partner and seeing Starsky so upset. The thought that her new blond friend might not make it, made her put her hand on his back.

"You can visit with him," replied the doctor. "But, as I said earlier, it will be at least tomorrow before we know anything, sir. After your visit you should really go home and get some rest. We have your number and will contact you, if and when there is a change."

Starsky shook as he went in to visit his friend. He sat and stared at Hutch, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked around the room, taking in the beeping noises, lights flashing, then turned back to watch Hutch breathing, so still, so pale. Taking a deep breath, he finally found words to speak to his friend, confidant, and most importantly, his brother - an extension of his life.

"Partner, you have to keep fighting, don't give up, please. I can't go on, I don't want to go on. Damn it, Hutch. Fight. Please, fight. I have to go for a while, but I'll be back. Oh, God Hutch, don't leave me."

While Starsky was with Hutch, the girls got a phone call at the nurse's station. Tammy answered it, allowing Sandy to wait for Starsky.

"Hello", answered Tammy. "Yes, captain, no, no change...Could be a while to see improvement... Captain Dobey, it's not good..." Tammy stopped to take a deep breath. "Yes, I remember that case. Let me think, we called him the "Tea Man". Weird case..." Her voice dropped off, then picked up again.

"Really? You think he is at it again? Where? Here? Great. Don't let his looks fool you, he is a dangerous one. He preys on older women. Makes them feel like he is weak, unable to take of himself. The poor women take him in, help him, and even marry him. After about a year or so, they mysteriously take ill and die."

"He is poisoning them, most likely through their tea. But he's crafty enough to never enough evidence to prove it. We were sure we had him once but he disappeared into thin air. Nowhere to be found... "

"Captain, he's sneaky and dangerous. And, yes, he has a British accent, fairly short. Seems like a nice guy, that is, until he's married." Another long pause. Then, "Okay, I'll talk to Sandy. We'll stop by your office... he's holding on, scared. Will do captain."

After finishing her call with the captain, Tammy walked over to Sandy, where she was holding Starsky in her arms, trying to console and reassure him.

"Hey," Starsky said as he tried compose himself. "So what do you want to do now, ladies?"

"Well, first thing, we need to do is get you home and get some rest. Sandy and I need to talk with the Captain about an old case of ours."

"Really, which one?" Sandy asked.

"Tea Man," replied Tammy. "Looks like he's here in Bay City."

"Terrific," Sandy said worriedly.

"Tea Man?" Starsky asked. "Who's that?"

"Don't worry about it, Sweetie," Sandy said, maybe a bit too motherly.

"Come on, I need to do something, it's your lead. I can't just go home or back to the office and sit. I need something to keep me occupied." Starsky pleaded.

The girls looked at each other and quietly acknowledged he was right.

"Okay, but I'm driving," Tammy said.

Starsky agreed, and as they walked out of the hospital, he took hold of Sandy's hand. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Thank you." She turned toward him and he gave her a quick kiss. Tammy smiled when she caught the kiss in the corner of her eye.

With Tammy at the wheel and Sandy in the passenger seat, Starsky sat upright in the back behind Sandy. He realized Hutch was in good hands at the hospital and he was eager to get work finding this killer.

The ladies filled him in on the details, adding that the Tea Man has been playing mind games with the police for the last twelve years. His last murder victim is the sixth known one.

The team entered the station as Captain Dobey was just coming out of his office. "How did you get here so fast?" He asked. The hospital is more than ten miles away from here. Starsky, you drive like a maniac! You're going to kill someone someday!"

 **"** Well Sir, uh…." Starsky started. Tammy sheepishly relayed that she was the driver. "I was just trying to get here as fast as we could. We are anxious to get this guy."

"Umph" " Dobey replied. "If Starsky wasn't driving, that's different. I'm sure you took great care."

Tammy was quick to change the subject. "Captain, let's hear the new details of the case. Starsky is going to hang with us for a while, but Sandy and I will make sure he gets taken care of."

The three detectives who were now friends as well, went into Captain Dobey's office. All three were thinking the same thing. Their main concern, of course, was the life of their friend, but they needed this new case to occupy their restless minds. They took their seats in the office, with Sandy sitting in the chair and Tammy to her left, sitting on the arm. Starsky sat down on the one remaining chair, leaving the left side arm empty. It was something he had grown accustomed to, since for years that was the spot his partner took during the meetings.

The three sat lost in thought, still stunned over the news of Hutch's grave condition. They all noticed that Captain Dobey, who was a rather large man, sometimes a grizzly bear and at times a teddy bear, seem smaller today. The worry over his detective, as well as his friend, laying in the hospital, burdening his shoulders.

When the captain looked across his desk he saw a very solemn Starsky He thought how any other time Hutch would be sitting on the arm of the chair beside him, driving him crazy. Now, my God, he would give anything to see him there. He cleared his throat to compose himself and began to fill in the three about Tea Man.

"He's been seen hanging around the local bookstore cafe in town. Talking to some of the older women there. The women had approached the owner of the store with their concerns about this man. At first he seemed, nice, courteous, with a lovely British accent."

"He introduced himself to a woman who'd been newly widowed. He began asking her to go out with him. Made her feel needed again, and played on her sympathies. Apparently he told her as well that he had been abused by his ex-wife and was still scared of her. After a while he wore this woman down, and she agreed to rent a room to him, but nothing more. About six months later, he became enraged with her after she befriended a local maintenance man."

"Excuse me captain," Sandy interjected. "Has married her yet? That's his MO, then he poisons his victims."

"No, he seems to be in a rush, or maybe he is losing it," the captain continued. "She turned his proposal down. She told him that she wasn't interested in him or anyone at this point. What had scared her is that he kept saying he loved her, and asked how she could abandon him for the maintenance man."

"The woman was so scared, she spoke with the owner of the bookstore, who then called us. This is where we need you three, especially you two girls to step in. You know him and the case."

Tammy and Sandy looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "Captain, we could set up a sting, if the bookstore owner would allow us, and maybe catch him in the act. He doesn't know what we look like. We would love to get this measly bastard off the streets for good."

"Okay, go talk to the owner and the lady, but warn her to be careful," replied the Captain. "Hey, keep me up to date about Hutch."

"Will do Cap," answered Starsky, who had been quiet up till now.

The next day, Starsky was at the hospital, keeping vigil with Hutch. Tammy and Sandy had gone to the bookstore to meet with the widow and the owner, explaining to them what their plans were. Once everyone was in agreement with the plan, the ladies headed to the hospital, anxious to find out about Hutch.

They were both wonderfully surprised when they walked into the room and found Hutch awake and talking and Starsky smiling with joy. The doctor had just left, saying the swelling was going down and Hutch would be fine.

"But," Dr. Franklin had advised, "plan to spend the next few days, possibly a week, right here in this bed." Starsky demonstrated how the doctor had raised a warning finger to Hutch when he protested. "Detective, you had a head injury, and I want you under observation to make sure there are no complications," Starsky mimicked.

Reluctantly, Hutch had agreed, knowing this was a battle he would not win.

Starsky and the ladies stayed a few extra minutes, telling Hutch about finally putting Forrest and Humphries in jail. After a while, they sensed he was getting tired, they left so Hutch could rest, saying they would be back later.

On the way back to the station, Tammy and Sandy told Starsky all was ready for the sting operation. They all agreed to keep this information away from Hutch.

Two days later, the sting had been set up. Tammy browsed the bookshelves while Sandy and Starsky sat talking and drinking coffee nearby. At the appointed time, a well-dressed man walked into the bookstore. The widow had been waiting for him. She sat at a table drinking tea. Everyone kept vigilant eyes on the widow and the Tea Man, hoping the brave widow could convince him to force his hand. The detectives had to see him put the poisoning her tea in order to arrest him.

Tammy, Sandy and Starsky watched them talk for about an hour. The widow once again told him again she wasn't interested in him and wanted him out of her house and life. The three detectives were relieved she told him exactly what they had rehearsed, getting the results they wanted - a very angry Brit. He was not only losing control of her, but his composure.

The widow then got up and excused herself to the bathroom. The Tea Man choose that moment to make his move. The detectives watched him pull out a small eye drop bottle from his pocket. The Tea Man looked around. Then, with shaking hands, dropped three drops of clear liquid into her hot tea.

Once he had screwed the cap back on the bottle and put it back in his pocket, Tammy, Sandy and Starsky surrounded him. Starsky sat down next to Tea Man, leaning so close to him a sheet of paper wouldn't fit between them. Starsky put his chin on his hand and stared at the now visibly shaking British man.

"You look upset," he said, then turned to his female counterparts. "Does he look upset to you?"

The girls were having fun with the toying taking place. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Here," Starsky said, handing the poisoned tea to the man. "Try this. It should calm your nerves."

"Who are you?" demanded the Tea Man.

Tammy took the chair next to him and Sandy stood behind him. "Oh, you might say someone who has a vested interest in your life. Now, go ahead, take a sip of tea. You Brits like tea don't you? Oh, be careful, it might be hot wouldn't want you to burn yourself."

Smiling, Starsky handed the cup to a now very pale man. "Drink it. You'll like this. It has an extra punch to it." Starsky held the mug up to the Tea Man's nose.

Tea Man tried to get up, only to be pushed down on his shoulders by Sandy. Before he could react, Tammy reached in his coat pocket and pulled out the eye drop bottle. She leaned in, an inch from his face, and said simply," Gotcha."

With that, Starsky stood the man up and Sandy put the cuffs on him.

After the three booked Tea Man, they went back to the captain's office. Starsky asked Tammy if she wouldn't mind giving him and Sandy a few moments.

Tammy nodded and grinned. "Sure, I'll meet you upstairs."

Starsky pulled Sandy close, holding her tight, "It was pretty sexy watching you cuff that guy you know."

"Oh, you like cuffs do you?" Sandy said teasingly.

"Sure, if it's the right cuffs and the right woman," he said just before he leaned in to kiss her. But before their lips meet, they were interrupted by Tammy.

"Guys, the hospital just called. It's Hutch. They said we better get their quick."

Forgetting everything else, the three ran to the parking lot, scared to think about the next moments of their lives.

The group raced to the hospital, the mars light screaming for all to get out of the way. Sandy and Tammy held on tightly as Starsky dashed in and out of traffic. Once they arrived, they ran into the building, taking the elevator to Hutch's floor. As they reached his floor, they heard the loud bellow of the blond-haired cop

"Where is Starsky? Where is my partner? I want him here now!" Starsky could hear Hutch screaming.

"Whoa buddy, I'm here, it's OK!" Starsky said, running into the room and grabbing Hutch by the shoulders. "Calm down Hutch, what is wrong?"

"Wrong, what's wrong? I hear from Huggy about this sting operation that you and the girls just pulled off!" Hutch said to Starsky, full of anger and concern. "You did this without me? Why didn't you get me or wait for me? You know how much trouble you can get into if I am not there to watch your back, Starsky?"

"Hutch", Starsky said loudly, trying to get his partner to calm down. "We needed to move fast with this guy so he wouldn't hurt anymore women. Plus, I had plenty of back up along with Tammy and Sandy. Besides, ya big lug, you're in the hospital. What did you expect me to do, come sneak you out or something like that?"

Slowly, Hutch calmed down. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so upset. He knew that Starsky had had good backup – but dammit – he was Starsky's partner and he should have been there with him. Somebody had to keep the curly-haired dummy out of trouble.

Reading Hutch's face, Starsky knew just what he was thinking. Gently, he touched Hutch's face and said, "I'm OK partner. The bad guys in jail, and the good guys won, I'm OK. Just calm down, please?"

Hutch was calmed by the touch of his partner and the plea in his voice. He leaned back on his bed and looked beyond Starsky to see Tammy and Sandy standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry ladies," he said apologetically. "I know you two would take care of Starsky. But, well, he's my partner." Those last words explaining everything.

Tammy and Sandy just smiled. They understood, completely.

At that moment, Dr. Franklin walked into the room. He had been standing in the hallway, hearing the exchange between the two detectives. The doctor had worked with and on these two many times in the past. He was the one who had called asking for Starsky to come quickly, for he knew that Starsky would be the only one to calm his partner.

"Hello Detective Starsky, ladies. I'm glad you got here so fast. Detective Hutchinson was causing a bit of a ruckus here," he said looking at Starsky with a knowing smile. "And now that he has calmed down, I have some news for you."

All four turned their attention to the doctor, a mixture of worry and question on their faces.

"It seems, Detective Hutchinson that you are ready to go home. If your partner will stay for a while, I'll get the discharge papers started and you can be out of here in a few hours."

Beaming a smile along with the others in the room, Starsky told the doctor he would gladly wait – all day if necessary, but he would wait.

True to his word, a few hours later, Hutch was being wheeled to the Torino and gingerly crawled inside. Tammy and Sandy had taken a cab earlier back to their hotel. The plan was for them to freshen up and meet the two back at Hutch's place. It was going to be a quiet homecoming evening spent with friends…and partners.

The next few weeks went by quickly. The Tea Man case was wrapping up nice and neat. He had confessed to all the crimes so no trial was needed. And the drug smuggling case that brought Tammy and Sandy to Bay City was about to be closed, also. Hutch had finally been cleared for street duty and the four had become close friends, teasing and flirting with each other, but nothing more. For they all knew the day would come when they would have to part ways.

That day finally came. They were at the office working on last minute details for the drug case, wanting to make sure it was perfect so that Forest and Humphries would indeed be in jail for a very long time. Especially since Humphries had hired a shady defense lawyer that was using every trick in the book to get his client free and the charges dropped.

The phone rang and was answered by Hutch. "Tammy" he said, calling to her. "Phone is for you."

Walking over to Hutch, she smiled sweetly at him and offered thanks.

"Hello, this is Detective White. Hello, Captain Ranck, how are you doing?" she asked looking toward Sandy. "Yes ma'am, both cases are completed and done. The bad guys for all will be in jail for a very long time."

"Thank you, Captain, I appreciate that. What is it you were needing?" she asked, having a bad feeling about this conversation.

Sandy watched Tammy's face and could tell that there was bad news being shared on the other end. In her heart, she knew their time here was about to end. It would soon be time to head back home. Looking at Starsky, she saw that he had figured the same thing.

Tammy hung up the phone with a concerned look on her face. She went and sat beside Hutch, across from Sandy and Starsky. Looking at Sandy, she confirmed what the others had already guessed.

"Time to go home, partner. It seems that Judge Anderson was found dead this morning, along with the two officers who were assigned to protect him. Our case against the crime ring has been shot – we have to go home, pick up the pieces, and start all over again." Tammy sighed with frustration.

"Damn," Sandy said, "he was our only link. Did Captain Ranck have any ideas?"

"They got a partial description of the hit man from one of the officers before he died. Said his name was Soldier or something like that."

"Ladies, can you tell us what's going on?" Starsky asked.

"It seems that some federal judges in our system have been getting payback from someone to give reduced or no sentences to drug dealers and other criminals. We had cornered Judge Anderson and offered him immunity and protection if he testified. He was going to blow the lid on the whole operation – right up to the very top. With his death, we have nothing. But, we started with nothing before, so guess we will start again." Sandy said looking at Tammy.

"When do we leave?" she asked Tammy

"Captain has us booked on flights for tomorrow. She wants us back ASAP to look at the scene and see what we can find." Tammy said.

"Then" said Hutch, "tonight we celebrate."

And, celebrate they did. Dinner at Huggy's, dancing at the local disco, and a quiet walk along the beach. Then staying up all night to watch the sun rise.

As the sun rose, all four joined hands, marveling in the beauty and peace of the moment. And, knowing that, after today, even though they would be far apart from each other, on distant shores, they would always be connected by a wonderful bond of friendship and love.

EPILOGUE

The squad room was a busy quiet, phones, typewriters, the low buzz of conversation. Sandy and Tammy were engrossed in reports, trying to fit the pieces of the Anderson puzzle together and getting nowhere. If something didn't happen soon, the case would be dropped and they would have to move on. Neither wanted that to happen, they both had talked and felt that, if the case were to be dropped, something very bad would happen in time.

Suddenly, the voice of their Captain could be heard "Sandy, Tammy in my office, now!" They both looked at each other and smiled. Their Captain reminded them of another Captain so many miles away, tough, loud, and loving, in their own way.

"Yes Captain," Sandy said in a most innocent voice sitting in the chair, Tammy perched on the arm beside her.

"You two have a package from Bay City. Just arrived, here." She said handing them the boxes.

Looking at the box, they could tell that Starsky and Hutch had addressed it and they smiled wondering what those two had done.

Opening the box - nestled inside were two toy stuffed ducks - one had a little wig of blonde hair, the other a little wig of dark curly hair.

Tammy


End file.
